I Am The One
by ImJustThatGirl
Summary: America Singer came to the Selection never thinking that she would fall in love with the prize, Prince Maxon. Now she has. Now to win over the one she loves, she has to show the King, the other Selected, the Prince and herself that she will stop at nothing until she and her love are together, but there are people who don't want them together. Clarkson, Daphne and Aspen.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened after and at the Report. King Clarkson had, had his rampage and threatened to kick me out of the Selection. The only reason that I'm even still in this contest is because Maxon told his father that it was his choice is I left or if I stayed. He got caned just so that I could stay. He proved to me that he truly was the loyal and caring man that I had fallen in live with.

I was going to fight for him. There was no way that I was going to hand him over to Celeste, Elise or Kriss. Maxon is my one and there is no way in hell that I am ever going to let him go. No matter what the King and the Rebels will try to throw at me. I'm America Singer, and I am The One.

I woke up the next day to the sound if someone trying to play the piano , but it just wasn't working out so well for them. Each time that they put down a note it made my ears bleed, and I knew that only one person was Capone of that. Marlee Tame, my best friend.

" Marlee stop, you're killing me." I joke and we both crack up laughing.

" Good to see you too." she said as she came to give me a hug.

The moment we hugged I felt all my worries go away. The hug that Marlee and I shared was one of a kind. It sent a warm feeling down my body, and she hugged me so tightly that I thought she would never let go, and I wish that she didn't have to.

" What's wrong?" I asked as we pulled away.

" I wanted to ask you that question." She said as she sat herself on my bed.

Marlee was the only person that I felt as I could tell anything, and she wouldn't judge me about it. Carter was lucky to have her and she was lucky to have humans well.

I told Marlee about everything that happened. I told her about the Diaries, the Kings hissy fit, and Maxon's caning. I told her that he went threw that just so I could stay, and that the King told me that I didn't want him as an enemy, even though he looked as if he wanted me dead.

Marlee listened threw the whole thing. " It's alright. Maxon loves you so much that it hurts in America. He's helped you out, now it's time that you do the same. Show him that he didn't get caned for nothing, show his father that there is something in you that is worth to like, and show the other girls that Maxon is yours and yours only America. I believe in you more than anything, so you should start doing the same."

She was right. Maxon had done everything that he could to keep me safe and happy, but all I've done was just cause the problem. I needed to change, to be a better, stronger America Singer.

" Marlee, have I ever told you that you are the best friend I have ever had, and I love you more than anything." I try to hold back tears, but I can't. Marlee was the only person here next to Maxon who really understood me, the only other person who was like me, risking everything for love, but never being able to have it right, but through all of my many mistakes, she's able to see all of the good that I might be able to bring. She saw me as a light of hope, and there was no way in hell that I was going to let her down. From now on I was going to be someone that the country could call their Princess, someone who was going to make the king proud, and someone who was going to be able to protect the one and only person who she loved. Maxon.

" America, I'm your only friend." Marlee said as she and I started to laugh. In a way she was kind of right, she was my only friend.

" So why are you here, not saying that I don't want you here." I say patting a spot next to me so she could sit.

Marlee looked at me for a moment, a huge smile on her face, and that made me laugh. She was kind of starting to look a little bit crazy, almost like May did when she wanted to know, or did know a big secret.

" America," She stopped making sure that I had her attention.

" Come on Marlee, spill." I say jabbing her with my shoulder in a joking way.

" I'm pregnant America."

I stopped dead, not even able to breath for a moment, thinking of the words Marlee has just told me. My Marlee was going to have a baby. A smile just as crazy as Marlee's came across my face and I let out a little scream hugging her as tightly as I could. This was the best moment of my life.

" Oh my gosh Marlee, I'm so happy for you." I say still hugging her, not wanting to let go of her

.

" Thank you America, I knew you'd be happy to hear about this." The way she said it made it sound as if she was going to cry.

" Does Carter know, and how long has it been?" I ask pulling back to look at her.

" Yeah he knows, and it's been two months, I'm surprised that you haven't seen my stomach yet. Look."

Looking down I saw that her stomach was getting a little bit big, but that only made her look extraordinary. Her pregnancy made her practically glow with beauty.

" Well I have to go, but I'll try to see you as soon as I can America." she says as she gets up.

" I'll see you soon Marlee, and you too baby."

**Marlee laughs and then starts to walk out of the room. Today was going to be a good day, or I would at least try to make this a good day. From now on I was going to be stronger, better, and with Marlee's new secret, I was having hope rush over me. Soon enough that will be me, with Maxon's baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever. From now on I will update everyday, or as often as I can. Also please make a Prince or a Princess for this, it would ready help me. Thanks and love you all.**

I sat in my room for hours thinking about the right thing to say at lunch. I want to show the king that I am not some worthless Five, that I am the perfect fit for his son, and I want the Queen to be proud because ever since that Marlee she's treated me as if I was one of her own. I want to show the others that I am willing to fight for what I believe in, and I will show Maxon that I will do anything for him. A shiver runs down my body and I think to myself that I'm ready.

With a smile I walk out of my room and head into the dinning courters. As I walk by a few of the guards give me smiles, and one that I haven't seen whispers something that make me smile. " Long live Queen America." It's good to know that after something bad happened, there is still some good that comes out of it. From what I've heard the Two's and Three's weren't to happy about that I had said the other night. If things did change they would be affected in a bad way, but I never did get to hear what the lower cast's has to say about it. Illia would be a better place to be in, and maybe just maybe people from other country's would want to visit, and the war with New Asia would end.

Walking into the Dinning room I give a grand smile and even though I'm scared as Hell, I don't show it. _Fear want's to be felt, but we don't always have to show it _my mother would always tell me. She was right. I didn't have to show any fear at all.

There were two seats empty, one next to Elise, or the one next to Celeste. Though ever inch of my body told me that I should not, I did something that the old America would die before doing. I sat next to Celeste and gave her the warmest same that I could. She was taken by surprise just like everyone else, but after a moment she gave me a smile back, but hers was cold and heartless. She knew what I was doing, and that's exactly what I want.

Turning my head, my eyes meet Maxon's for what seams to be forever until he looks away and carry's on his conversation with Kriss. Some sadness washes over me, but then I remember that this is a compotation. We are all fighting for the affection of Maxon. So even though Kriss may think that she's his true love, I have something that she doesn't.

" So how have you been Lady America?" a voice says making me jump a little.

Turning my head I see Queen Amberly giving me a smile. " I am quite well you Majesty." I say with a real smile. " How are you?"

" I am just like you my Dear, well." she says kindly. Now I know why Maxon call's us his Dear. He must have picked it up from his mother.

I feel a slight kick to my foot, and knowing that it's not Lady-like to look under the table, I search everyone but the King's face. My eyes meet Maxon's again, and this time he give's me a smile, and right then and there I know that I have made him quite proud.

" I have an announcement." King Clarkson says as he stands up. Everyone stop's eating and turns to him. " Now every year the Kings and Queens have a gathering to discuses some matters, and this year with you girls, well lets just say that Amberly and I thought that it would be good o have you come along. Seeing that one of you will marry our son." his words were cold at the end, and his eyes were looking into mine. I didn't look away, I wasn't going to look away first this time, or any other time.

" Were will the gathering be at?" I ask with confident.

" Great question Lady America." Maxon says. " The gathering will be held in France."

" I suggest you all get ready. The flight leaves in two hours." the King says.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch I took my leave back into my room. I don't wont to miss this miss this trip, and something inside me makes me feel as if the Kings wants me to be the one to miss this trip, or maybe be the one who is stuck back in France.

" Hello girls." I say as I walk into my room.

" Lady America." Lucy says with a smile. " How was lunch?"

" So far things are going well." I say with a smile." So shall we get ready for France?"

The girls all give each other a look and for a second I think that something bad like Marlee is happening again. " We aren't coming with you Lady America." Anne says as she walk over towards me.

My smile drops even more. What does she mean that they aren't coming? These are the girls that have helped me with everything, the two people who trust me and I also trust them. These girls are my family, and I don't want any other people but them to help me.

' We have to stay here and get things ready Lady America. Also you will be getting ne maids in France, and I bet that you will love them." Mary says with a smile and also taking my hand.

I don't say anything but nod. For an hour and a half we all gathered the things that I would really need, but not any clothes. We would have some made in France. We got some stuff so I would be able to write to my family, telling them how amazing France is. I personally think that May will love this more than anyone else. May loves almost everything French and Princess Daphne. I also brought along some books because this plane ride is going to be a few hours long, maybe even a day. I would bring an instrument but I don't think that any would really fit into a suit case.

" You should go Lady America." Anne says.

After giving them all a hug I walk out of the room. As I walk out of the door I find myself face-to-face with someone who I have been trying my best to avoid. Aspen gave me a smile that made my heart melt. _No America, you can't do this. Maxon is the one for you. _I tell myself. I try to talk past him, but he knows my moves better than I do, and right as I walk past him Aspen grabs my hand and pins me to the wall. I try my best to push past him but I can't. " aspen move are the only things that I am able to tell him. He doesn't listen, he just moves his face closer to me, until his lips are on mine. The last time I kissed Aspen I felt something, but now all I can feel is nothing but anger and rage.

Aspen kissed me harder and I tried to move away or make him stop, but his body holds me in place. I do the only thing that I am able to do. I kick him in the jewels. Aspen gives a little wale and keeps kissing me back, this time biting me on the lip.

" What do you think you are doing Officer Leger?" a voice I know all to well says. Maxon.

" Maxon," Aspen says dully as he steps away from me, giving Maxon a dirty look.

" It's Your Majesty to you." Maxon says as he takes a step towards me. " Now step away from Lady America."

" Or what?" Aspen says making himself a bit taller than Maxon.

" Aspen don't." I say with anger in my voice.

" Guards." Maxon as a few men race to our sides. " Take this man away. I'll tae care of him later."

Maxon walks my way and pulls me into a hug. I can smell the mint sent on him and I can't help but smile just a little bit. Why was I ever in love with someone like Aspen? I'm right to chose Maxon. " I love you." I say with a sniff.

" I love you too." he says and gives me a kiss on the lips. " Now let go to the City of Love America Singer."

**Bad chapter I know, next one will be better, and they will be some drama in France. P.S. I can't stand Aspen so I had to cut him off.**


	4. Chapter 4

The flight was a day long, and I must say that things went better than expected. This was the first time that Celeste had kept her mouth shut, and I knew that I was doing something right for God to answer my prayers. All she really did was read her magazines and listen to some music. Kriss on the other hand was talking up a storm with Maxon and the Queen. It seams that ever since Natalie went back home, she has been trying a bit to hard to win. To me it's as if she doesn't want to be with Maxon anymore, it's as if she just wants the crown now. I felt really bad for Elise who we found out was air sick. She was puking up so much, and having to sit next to her, I thought that I was going to be sick myself. Last was me. I just looked out of the window, wondering what the rest of the world was like. We never really got to know what was happening in the other countries.

When we landed Elsie ran out and I ran with her, scared that she was going to pas out or something bad was going to happen. She was fine though, all she really needed was a drink of water. " Pathetic is she?" Celeste asks as she stop next to me as we both look at poor Elise. " What's the point of having someone like that when Maxon travels a lot."

I hate to say it, but Celeste was right. Elise wasn't meant to be Queen. She was nice, but she didn't really have the properties that a Queen needs to have, especially a Queen of Illia. " Your right." I say turning to look Celeste in the eye. For the first time ever, she gave me a real smile that reached her eyes. Sure she was cold, but deep down I know that there still is hope for her. There will always be hope for everyone.

The Palace was amazing. It was almost as big as ours, but this one had much more land, green grass everywhere, and the people of France all looked happy and free, they didn't have to worry about their casts. This is what Illia should be like.

" Maxon." a girl with long brown hair yells as she runs our way. I new who she was with out a second though of it. Daphne, Princess of France. She was beautiful and a long time friend of Maxon, but the way she looked at him, and hugged him told me that they might have had something.

" Daphne." Maxon said with a smile, and the he remembered that the rest of the Selected were here as well." This is Kriss, Celeste, Elise and America." he says as he jesters to each f us. Daphne gives each of the girls a warm hello, but when she reaches me she gets cold. She gave me a cold glare that made me happy that she wasn't able to kill me with just one look. All I really needed was a once over from the Princess of France. Just one more Royal who will stop at nothing to make sure that I will lose.

I don't look away from here, and Daphne stands a bit taller, and then it hits me. The way she looked at him, hugged him. Daphne was in love with Maxon, and because everyone was told that I was the one Maxon's truly loved, Daphne must see me as a threat. " Hello you Highness." I say as nicely as I can, and trust me, it's harder than trying to be nice to Celeste.

Daphne didn't say anything, she just grabbed Maxon's arm and walked away. I expected drama from one of the Selected, but not from here. _What a bitch _I say to myself.

My room looked just like the one back in Illia, and my maids were just as nice. There was Rose who reminded me of a younger Lucy with long black hair, gray eyes and red cheeks. Then there was Beth who had short red hair, almost my shade, blue eyes and very tall. They were both around my age and each time they talked, I didn't understand what they were really saying, but their voices were like silk.

" You are wanted in the Grand Room Lady America. It is tie to meet everyone."

**I will do better, I am just in a hurry right now. Next chapter there will be a fight with America and Daphne. Maybe physical. Hope you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

The French Grand Room was just as amazing as ours, except for the fact that they have much more gold decoration then we have. This place would be much more peaceful if I didn't have to worry about Daphne much. My eyes go wide when I see everyone. All of these people I have seen on the news and now I America Singer, a Five am going to talk to all of the Royal family's from around the world. My heart bears faster and I feel a bit sweaty. Everything has to be perfect, and unlike the other's I have one thing that they don't. I'm friends with the Princess of Italy.

Looking around the room I don't see her, but my eyes were stuck on a girl with red hair, nice sea gray eyes, paled skin and lips. In a way she looked like me, except that she looked a few years older than I was. I knew who she was quickly. Princess Fray of Ireland. Not only was she one of the prettiest Princesses, but also one of the nicest. We always heard of her going around Ireland, and other country's, helping people as much as she could. She was a true Princess. Things were pretty good with Illea ( I think that how you spell it ) until Fray said something about the cast systems. The King was very angry, and if it wasn't for the fact that we are in a war with New Asia, I think we would be in a war with Ireland right now.

As I take a deep breath I walk over to her of Prince's and Princesses. Fray flashes a smile over to the Prince of Ukraine, who also isn't that bad looking. Very tall, brown eyes, emerald eyes, and a wide smile. Prince Wesley.

" Hello." I say trying not to stutter.

" America!" Fray says with a smile. The last thing that I expected was for her to know who I am.

"Hello Princess Fray." I say as I reach out my hand so we can shake. I was taken by surprise when Princess Fray didn't even bother to shake my hand, but have me a bit old friendly hug. I could smell her rose perfume, it's almost like the one that my mother would have me put on when we were having a special consort. The Princesses is a bit stringer, and smells much better on her than it does on me.

" You can just call me Fray, and you can call Wesley here West." With a smile I shake West's hand, and he gives me a hug as well. " We really do hope that you become the next Princess of Illea."

I give them a smile and blush a bit. " Really? " I ask her. West gives me a smile and a nod and for a moment I fear that they are both going to start laughing at me, as if they really think that a Five like me would become the next Queen.

" Not only are you kind America Singer, and you show something that the others show." I don't know what he means, and he must be able to because of the look on my face. " The people love you, and people are able to see a good future for them and their family."

" Also I was talking to Jewan, Princess of New Asia, and she told me that her father would feel better if you were Queen, also I bet they would try to stop the war." Fray says as she gives me another smile.

" Why are you telling me these things?" I ask

" Because we believe in you America Singer." West said smiling. " Now lets go get some tea.

As we walked over to get tea I learned some new things like Fray has to marry the new King of Scotland, but she has been in love with West for a few years now. Though Fray does look like a pretty strong person, something she told me made me think abut my love like. ' Sometimes Royal love doesn't beat all odds' other than her and West, her next example was Daphne trying to get with Maxon. Fray laughed at that.

As we got closer I took a deep breath, and the next thing I new was that there was a burning feeling on my chest. I hold out a scream and look up to see Daphne with a tea cup in her hand, and a smile on her face. "You should look where your going America, Next time things could be worse." With that she walks away leaving me here unable to speak or move.


	6. Chapter 6

I stand there, unable to more or say anything. No one else in the room saw what happened except for Fray who look's as if she is ready to tear Daphne apart. I am still frozen when Fray rushes over to Daphne with an un happy look on her face. I can barely make out what they are saying, but I do know that Fray is defending me, Even though I have just met her she is on my side. I start to take a hole of my body again, wanting to show Fray that I am the same America that she is rooting for, and the both of us know that I am not just some weakling. As I straighten out I my thoughts I make my way out the door to where the two princesses are having their argument.

" You don't need to fight for my Fray." I insist as I put an arm on her shoulder.

" Who do you think you are calling her Fray?" Daphne questions me. " Your are nothing but a wreathless Five, nothing more than dirt. If you think that Maxon is going to chose you to be his Queen, you have another thing coming for you." With that Daphne gives me a smirk.

I'm not proud of what I did, but everything happened so quickly. My hand met with Daphne's red cheek and the sound of skin agented skin run's down the hall. I look at my hand, and back to Daphne, and the next thing I know is that I am on the floor. The Princess of France is on top of me and I feel a warmth pain on my face and hot blood coming out of my nose. She may not look it, but Princess Daphne is very strong.

As I get a grip of myself I use my strength and try to fight her back. We are both rolling on the floor, and with the nose we are making I'm surprised that no one, or one of the guards hasn't come out yet. " How dare you?" Is all that I am able to ask. How dare she say any of those things to me? She may be a Princess, but there is no way in Hell that I am letting anyone say those kind of things to me.

" And your family, they all live like rats. Now I know why your brother left all of you." she yells.

Ever ounce of pride that I had for myself disappeared them and there. Daphne could talk as much sh!t that she wanted to about me, but not my family. I slapped her again, and this time as hard as I could. A pathetic wale came from her, but that only provoked her more. I was still under her and I was starting to fade out because her arms were around my neck. Was she really going to kill me?

_No_ I say to myself. Giving everything that I've got I push my head up and am able to hear my skull hit hers. I tumble over and am now on top of her. My eyes me hers which are almost as dead as the kings.

" What do you think you are doing America?" a voice asks.

Turning around I find myself looking at both Maxon and King Clarkson. Maxon's face shows several different excretions. Ander, sadness, disappointment and he looks as hurt as I feel. The king only show's one. Happiness. He gives me a cruel smile that make a shiver run down my whole body.

" Are you alright Daphne?" Maxon asks, his voice shaking.

" I'm fine Maxon." Daphne says as she starts to cry. I can tell she is faking it though.

" What happened?" Maxon demanded.

" She just jumped on me, and I had to protect myself some how." Daphne lied.

" Maxon-"

" That's enough America. I will talk with you later." Maxon stops for a moment before he takes Daphne to the hospital wing. " I expected more from you America."

A naught is caught in my throated am I am unable to stop the tears that start to rush down my cheeks. My body s not shaking and I am not in control anymore. I hear the king and Fray leave with. I am somewhere I do not what to be. I am all alone.

**Sorry I didn't post. Hope you liked it, and there will be MORE DRAMA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I ju_s_t got The One, and I am crying my heart out. Remember to read it with a box of tissues and a blanket.**

I am still on the floor. The tears have stopped coming and I am only able to feel physical pain from Daphne and from Maxon not believing me. I thought that we were over this before we left Illea. I'm wrong. I hear some foot steps coming my way but I don't turn around to see who they belong to. I don't want anyone around me right now, for once I want to be alone.

" Are you alright" a deep voice asks as he takes a seat next to me. I move over as much as I can but all that does is make the man laugh. I look up at him to give him a glare, but all that makes him do is laugh even more. I have to say his laugh is much better than Maxon's. While Maxon's sounds like an animal needs to be put out of its misery, this man's laugh has a type of soothing melody to it. The man has to be about twenty years old. His caramel hair is neatly cut and I am able to see his gray eyes only once. His face is covered in freckles and his lips are a nice rose color. He is handsome in his own way, just like Maxon.

" I'm fine." I lie hoping that he will soon leave me alone. I just want to be alone.

" No your not America. Please let me take you the hospital wing" the man says as he gets up and gives me his extended hand. I take it without hesitating and the man and I talk to the hospital wing. My heart is starting to speed up and I'm scared that I might see Maxon and Daphne there. I know that I am going to have to phase them sooner or later, but I do not want it to be now. If I tell the man that I really am fine, he might let me go, but at the same time I don't think the odd's are in my favor. He seems nice, but at the same time he probably is stubborn, , maybe as stubborn as I am.

" Who are you?" I ask him hating the fact that my voice is shaking.

" My name is Frederick." he says. Now I know who he is. He's the one that is supposed to marry Daphne. I really do feel it for him though, he is very nice, something that Daphne should learn to be. But at the same time I am unable to hate Daphne. She only hate's me because she see's me as threat. Maxon is a person that she has known all of her life, and maybe was falling in love with him slowly. She could have seen herself having a future with him, and she see's a girl from a poor family taking away the person that she loves. But at the same time I really do hate her. We could have talked or something reasonable, but fighting and lying to Maxon is just enough. She probably knows that Maxon is still trying to trust me again, but with this lie, it wont be easy for him to, but I'm still not going to five up on _us._

" I'm sorry." Frederick's voice makes me jump a little. " Daphne shouldn't have said, nor done of that."

I stop dead in my tracks. Frederick saw what happened. I can show Maxon that it was not my fault, and I also have Fray with me. " If you truly think that the you will tell Maxon the truth." I say locking my eyes to his.

" I wish I could." he says as he gives me a look a pity, a look that I am sick of having people give me. I'm not some helpless girl who is not able to fend for herself. I can do just fine on my own.

" What do you mean ' I wish I could'? Frederick, come on. You know that I didn't start this whole mess. It was her." my voice cracks.

" America, Daphne is manipulative, for crying out loud have Maxon talk to you. Your in France now, and when the princess doesn't like you, you better stand your ground. Just be happy she hasn't had you kicked out yet."

I wondered why she didn't ask Maxon to have me kicked out of the Selection. " Why is she letting me stay then?" I ask though I don't want to know the answer.

" This is a game America. Daphne is the Queen, Clarkson is the King, and your just a pawn."


	8. Chapter 8

**Did anyone else cry during The One? Oh the feels!**

" No." I say a bit surprised. " You have no idea how hard have tried, and if this is game, them I'm playing it my way. I'll make my own path, and I will be the one calling the shots." Confidence is rising in me and I know that I am not going to give up. I'll even ask for help, and by the look's of things Frederick might be willing to help me._ I won't give up on you Maxon _I tell myself.

" What about the King and Daphne?" Frederick asks as he stops me. His eyes show worry, but no pity and I am thankful for that.

" I've gotten this far Frederick, and I am no scared of some girl and a man with anger. Maxon love's me and I love him. I'll die before I let someone else take my place next to him." I ask as my eyes dig into Frederick. He gives me a blank look and I am not able to stop the words from coming out. " _Haven't you ever been in love?"_

I hold my breath hoping he isn't angry. I try to take it back a few time's but the words just wont come out. I may not be the smarted girl in the Selection, I but do know that a person like Frederick wouldn't be in love with someone like Daphne. He must love someone, he has to.

" No." he whispers, but I know that he is lying. I don't push it though. I need friends, and doing this wont help me. My eyes are still on his, and I see a hint of sadness. Unlike Maxon, Frederick doesn't try to hide it, but rather look's a bit proud of it. This mystery girl must have been lucky, and though I don't know her, I bet she was as nice and strong as Frederick is. " Let go."

As we walk into the hospital I find Maxon and Daphne there. Maxon gives me a glare that makes me want to die. " Stay strong America." I hear Frederick whisper. Next to Maxon is Daphne who is giving me a smug smile. I'm ready to though myself at her again, but I have to stay strong, not for myself, but for Maxon as well. I have to do this, I am going to do this.

A doctor comes my way and Frederick tries to tell him what happened, the truth. I turn my head and find Maxon looking at Daphne, eyes wide. I guess he heared what happened. I smile and make a mental note to tell Frederick thank you.

" Is it true Daphne?" Maxon asks with anger in his voice.

Daphne gives a pathetic look of sadness. " Maxon you know me, I would _never _do something like this." he voice crack and Daphne starts to cry. Maxon's come closer to her, putting an arm around her. He tells her soothing words hoping that she will soon stop. " Why don't you believe me Maxon?" Daphne really is a good actress, better thank Celeste could ever be.

" Frederick's right Maxon." a voice says. I turn around to see Fray coming our way. The look she is giving Daphne is cold. " Give it up Daphne, and Maxon, you have to be as stupide as hell to think that America would do such a thing." No one even bother's to cut her off. " She love's you, and you love her back. End the Selection and marry her for crying out loud."

Fray turns back to give me a small smile and I smile back. That's a thing I love about her, she fights for what is right. I'm glad to have her by my side.

" Why would you do something like this Daphne?" Maxon asks, his voice ever so gentle.

" Jealousy?" Fray asks with a smile.

" For what?" Maxon asks Daphne, but Fray answers again.

" Because America has your love Maxon. Something you will _never _have Daphne, so stop trying." No one could have said it better than Fray.

Maxon rushes my way, giving me a hug. I can't stop the tears from coming, and I don't want to. " I'm so, so sorry America Singer. I love you." Maxon says. I nod, unable to speak. Maxon, Prince of Illea loves me, and I love him back. I hear a sigh come from Fray and a laugh from Frederick. Looking up there is only one person in the room that is not happy, Daphne. _Be careful _she mouths to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**If y'all have anything you want me to write, just ask. I want to make this fun for both you and me!**

I entered the dining room with Maxon next to me. He was still mad at Daphne, but he would have to act as if it were nothing. Deep down I know that I should still be mad at him, but fighting him wouldn't make things better. I also feel hurt that he would ever think that I would start something like that, but again he's known Daphne all of his life, and he trusts her more than me. Trusted is a better word though.

" I should go America." Maxon says as he gestures towards his parents and the king and queen of France. I give Maxon a nod and he rushes off but before he takes his seat he tugs his ear. I smile and do the same thing, knowing that he'll want to talk about Daphne after dinner.

" Don't just stand there." Fray says as she walk in. She gives me a smile and pulls me to a seat next to her. Though she is a very warm person, I just can't get the way that she looked as Daphne out of my mind. Fray looked as if she was going to kill Daphne, a brave but dangerous look upon her. In a way, she was like a snake. You might think that she is a person without poison, but looks can also lie.

I shake the thought out of my mind _No _I tell myself. _Fray isn't the snake here._

I take my seat next to a girl with long blond hair. Her eyes are a nice hazel color that I would kill for. She gives a wide smile as Maxon cracks a joke sending laughter all over. She must have been a few years younger than me, maybe fourteen years old, but the way that she acted made her a queen. She only spoke when other's talked to her, laughed for a certain amount of time, and her emotions were easily read, but at the same time I was able to tell that she was faking it. She was able to act perfect, and her parents seemed to be proud of that.

" That's Addie." Fray says pointing towards the blond girl. " Princess of Finland."

" Fraya." a woman sharply says. Both Fray and I turn our heads to be meat with an unhappy Queen of Ireland. She looed like an older version of her daughter, but with gray eyes, not green. " Do not point."

" Forgive me Ma'am" is all that Fray says before turning back to me.

" She's perfect."

" Who, my mother?" Fray asks. " I'd beg a differ Darling."

I can't help but laugh. A few heads turn towards me and a blush starts to make it's way on my cheeks. For my relief Fray and West start to laugh as well, making look like one of us has told a funny joke, and in this case it was. " No, Addie." I correct her.

" I wouldn't say that America." Fray turns cold again, but she jumps back to her old self in no time. I can't help but wonder what she is talking about. " Meet me in my room after dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all school is over so I can write as much as I want now! Guess what, there is going to be another book coming out called The Queen, and it talks about Amberly's Selection. I can't wait, but I have to because it comes out in DECEMBER! **

I didn't know what on Earth Fray was talking about, but the way that she said it makes me shiver. From what I've learned is that every family, even the Royal one's have secrets that they want hidden, and what Fray if going to tell me might be the worst one of all. _Don't jump to conclusion America _the small voice in my head tells me, and I try my best to think of other things that aren't bad. Though every example that I think of is a lie that I am unable to believe.

During dinner I am unable to keep myself calm. I want to know what the big secret is more than anything, and it seams like each time that one of the Kings and Queens will stand up to leave, the just stay, making the wait even longer than I expected it to. I find myself talking to Ava who is the lovely new Queen of Ukraine. Just like Fray she is a nice strong young woman who tells me that she would be happy if I won the Selection, and that she would talk her husband, and make sure that he talks to King Clarkson about things. Ava was also able to calm my nerves by telling me that it is alright for a king to raze his voice at times, that the King must be going though some tuff times. I try my best to believe that, but after what he did to Maxon, it would take me a million lifetimes to believe that lie.

" Ava, Darling," a man with short, nicely cut black hair and green eyes says as he stand up. " Shall we go?"

" I'll see you soon Fraya. It was very nice to meet you Lady America." Ava says with a sweet voice.

" It was nice to meet you too Queen Ava" I say as I get up to give her a bow.

Ava and her husband leave, and before I know it, people are starting to leave the dinning room, and after giving Fray a look, I know that it is time to go. As we start to walk out of the room, a few other girls start to walk with us, telling both Fray and me that they would also like to join. Most of the girls say that all of this is going to be gossip time.

" So what are we talking about?" one girl says as we step into Frays room. I can't help but gasp as I step into this impressive and sizable 600 sq ft room type features one king size bed, elegant alpine décor and breathtaking mountain views. Premier room amenities include fireplace, flat-panel TV, DVD player, Bose™ MP3/CD alarm-clock radio. Five-piece marble bathrooms feature a TV, plush bathrobes, slippers, a hair dryer and luxury bathroom amenities. Her room is so much better looking than anyone of the Selected.

" Wow." I say as I take a seat in the middle of the bed.

" It's nothing." another princess says as she takes a seat next to me. " What are you telling her Fray?"

Fray sits on my other side of mean and a small fragile smile comes across her face. " I'm telling her about Addie and-" she was cut off by another princess, blond girl who's name I think was Ana.

" You are _not _telling her that. First of all Clarkson doesn't tryst her so why should we, and she was the one who got into a fight with Daphne." Ana's is almost as cold as King Clarkson's.

" If you have a problem, then leave Ana." Fray says in a calm voice. In a way she reminds me of Maxon as well.

" I know that I'm not the only one who thinks so. You are good for nothing America Singer, and soon enough Maxon will realize that. Lets go." with that Ana and more than half of the girls walk out with her. though I have a few friends here, I have more, and powerful enemies as well.

The room is quiet until Fray asks me a question. " Do you know why Addie sits on the weal chair?"

I shake my head saying that I don't. Another princess comes over to sit next to me, and she gives me a sad smile.

" You know what happened to Maxon's back though?" she says as she cups my hand.

" June!" Fray snaps. " Sorry America."

" No, I know what happened." is all that I am able to say. June turn's her head and without surprise.

" Well the same thing happened to Addie." Fray's voice is shaking now.

" Wait, Addie's father is the reason why she's in a weal chair?" I ask as I stand up.

"No," June says without a smile. " Clarkson is the reason."


	11. Chapter 11

Millions of thoughts are running through my mind. Caning your son is one thing that I can't stand, but making sure that a little girl who has done nothing to you or your country is another. Since the _Report _I knew that King Clarkson was nothing more than a snake, but I would have never expected him to do something like this, especially when Addie's parents were the one's who helped Illea with the war in New Asia. With all of these thoughts running in my head, I can't help but wonder how many people the king has hurt. Maxon once told me that the king mistreated Queen Amberly, and though he told me that he would never lay a hand on her, now I'm starting to rethink that. Someone has to know about this. Maybe Ava, she's a Queen now.

" How," I stop for a moment, thinking of good words to say. " Why would he do such a thing? Addie's parents have to know right?"

June's brown eyes reach mine and as I look at the other princesses in the room I am only able to sense one thing. Fear. These girls have know King Clarkson all of their lives, and after my stunt at the _Report _I saw his true form. These girls are also scared of him, and their parents might be as well. I know that every family isn't perfect, that there is a big secret that no one should find out, but our Royal family must have the biggest.

" It was a while ago America, and I don't think that you would want to know the reason as to why she is in the chair." June stops for a moment to look over at Fray who has lost her strong and proud face. I see a tear fall down her face, and she doesn't do anything about it. " Addie's mother know the reason, and if you really pay attention to things, Addie's mother really hate's her. The king doe's know. He loves Addie, and would not take things well."

" Why did Clarkson do that?" I ask without a smile, hoping that someone will tell me.

" Clarkson and Queen Rose has an affair. Addie saw them, and that was Clarkson's way of shutting her up." Fray's is shaking and I know that she is a minute away from breaking into tears. " This is the reason you have to become Queen America. People trust you, and we know that you aren't cruel."

" The Emperor and Empress of New Asia are smart enough to know that trusting Clarkson is a bad idea." another princess says.

Again I am unable to speak. New Asia doe's hate Illea, they just don't trust King Clarkson. I know that I love Maxon more that I have ever loved anyone before, next to my family, but I just can't stand the fact tat King Clarkson would be my new father. Knowing all of this is making me sick, and I know that someone of higher power has to know. One of he princesses has to know about this.

" Does one of you parent's know?" I ask.

A blond girl come's my way, and I know that she is West's younger sister Alice. " We would be having a new World War as soon as the words fall out of our lips. America, as much as-" though her voice is warm and soothing and calm I have to find out more, and help Addie as much as I can.

" We can't live in fear anymore. If we all are able to tell the truth, then we would be able to Addie and lock up Clarkson for good." my voice is stronger now, and anger rushes over me. I am sick of Clarkson pushing me around and scaring us all. I am not wake, and I _will fight _for what I believe in.

" Who would believe a few girl's? America, our family's aren't perfect too."

" You will be Queen's next. Fight for what you believe in. I know that I'm just Five, but together we can change things." I stop and look into Alice's eyes, making sure that she is listening to me. " Addie's father will believe us."

The girls looks at one another, fear still in their eyes. The only thing that is scaring me right now is that these girl's might not fight. I might be the only one who is fighting for Addie, a girl that I'm not even friends with.

" I'll help you." Fray says as she get's up.

The other's don't say anything, but they do nod. I'm not fighting for only Maxon now, I'm fighting to help my friends. Maybe I'm just a Five, but my cast won't be dragging me down now. If anything, I should take it for advantage.

**What have the other Royals done? Will Maxon trust America?**

**Please review, and tell me what you'd like to see in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daphne's Pov**

I wan to scream but I keep myself calm. How dare she make me look this way? I am a Royal, higher than she will ever be, and yet Maxon loves her. Even if Maxon will never return my feeling's for him, I will stop at nothing to make sure that America does not win the Selection. Besides, from what happened on the _Report,_ I know that the King doesn't want America to win.

" Daphne." a voice call's out to me. I turn around and find myself looking into Ana's eyes. A smirk come's on her lips and I can't help but wonder what she's smiling about. I take a few steps her way until we meet face-to-face.

" What is it?" I demand.

" I don't want to talk to you if you demand things Daphne, especially when we are talking about America Singer."

I gasp. What did Ana learn about that dirty Five. " Tell me, please."

" Well Fraya and the other's told her about Addie." A smile come's on my lips. Not only will I have to take care of the Five, but also Fraya. Honestly I don't understand why people love her. I've known her all of my life, and Fray can be nice at time's, but she is truly wicked, almost as much as King Clarkson. And now that American knows about Addie, I can use that for my advantage. You might think that your ahead of things America Singer, but remember I will always be a mile ahead of you. " They are also going to tell the King."

" Not before we tell Clarkson." I say as I grab Ana's hand and rush out of the room. _This is perfect _I tell myself.

Ana and I step into the kings office and thank goodness that Addie's mother is with him. I guess that something's never change, but again he is married to a Four, and Amberly isn't much at all.

" Clarkson, Rose." I say as I get their attention. " Long time no see Darling's."

Clarkson gives me a glare, but I don't flinch. It's the only expressions his face ever makes. This is to priceless.

" What to you want?" Rose questions as she get's up.

" The question is ' What are you doing?'" Ana's says as she walks their way. " I'm joking, I would never tell about your little affair." she pauses before turning towards me. " But America Singer would."

" What?" Clarkson yells. Both Ana and I tell them what happened, about Addie, the affair and the girls going to tell the King. Let me just say that Clarkson and Rose did not look to happy.

" What do we do?" Rose asks.

" America has a weakness you know." I begin. " Maxon."


	13. Chapter 13

Before we go on our hunt to find the King, Fray made it clear that we can't do such a thing with out talking to Addie about things. I don't know why, but I feel scared. I don't think that Addie wouldn't do anything to us, but just being in this palace, know that a few people want me dead isn't helping me. Is it the fact that her mother is sleeping around with the boyfriend's ( whatever they are ) father? That her mother would risk her own daughters life just to make sure that the secret is kept? Addie's father and Queen Amberly don't deserve Clarkson and Rose, they deserve someone who will love tem with all their heart, stop at nothing to make sure that a smile is on the other's face, make sure that their children are all right, not having to live a life filled with lies.

As we walk into Addie's room, I start to notice that I'm wrong on her age. She has to be twelve or thirteen. She's only a kid, a kid who had hopes and dreams, but now lives a life of fear, fearing what her mother will do to her if anyone found out. Fearing for other people as well, but able to but on a brave face to everyone's sake. It hit's me that Addie and Maxon are very alike.

" Adeline," Alice says as we all step in, looking around to make sure that there is no one else in the room, and Fray even checks the calls. I guess you really can't be to safe I this situation. " Can we talk?"

We don't hear anything, or even see Addie. We call start to look around the room, but the little Princess is no where to be found. Bad ideas are rushing through my mind. What if Clarkson and Rose found out? Is Addie in some sort of trouble? Are we the one's who did this to her?

" Don't worry America." Fray says as she grabs my hand. " She must be with her father." Though I want to be able to believe what Fray is telling me, I know that she's wrong. She try's to hide the hurt and sadness in her eyes, but we all know that Addie isn't with her father.

" We have to find her." I insist.

" America you come with me." Fray says as we head to the door. " You too go and find West, Ava and Fredrick. They'll help."

We all rush out of the door, and I find it that Fray and I are both running. Why is Fray as worried as I am? Last time that I checked her and Addie's country's we at war. Is there something that I'm missing here?

As we wonder into unknown room's I have to curse this castle. It has way to many room's, and with guests things will only be harder. As Fray and I keep walking into random King's and Queen's bedroom's, we stop at a door that I know all to well. It's my door. I hear a few foot steps inside, and knowing that it's my new maids, I open the door, wondering if they know anything about Addie's whereabouts.

As the door open's I am met by and unhappy Clarkson, Daphne, Rose and Ana. Clarkson pull's both Fray and me into the room and slam's the door shut. Before I am able to talk I hear Fray gasp, and I turn my head and gasp as well. Both Maxon and Addie are on the floor, blood dripping from Maxon's back, and blood from Addie's hands. " YOU MONSTERS." I yell as I try to run the both of them. I am stopped by a very pleased looking Daphne.

" How could you do this?" my voice cracks. " You love him."

" Oh America, Darling," I am second's away from slapping her, but for the fact that Clarkson is here I restrain myself. Why would she do this to him? Daphne has known Maxon all of her live, love's him so much that she would give up her own crown for him, but is not making him suffer. " if I can't have him, no one can."


	14. Chapter 14

Just like that, I lose myself. The next thing that I know, I'm on Daphne, screaming and punching her. I don't hold back, not caring who see's me now. How dare she, how dare she do such a thing to him? Daphne start to fight back, and I know that she was holding back last time. She hit's my head on the floor a few time's and I see some blood on the carpet, though that doesn't stop me from fighting. The pain is unimaginable, but it's still not enough to make me quit. Starting a fight with me is alright is she want, but harming someone that I love, just because he doesn't have the same feeling's for her is another. I wont stand by as my friends go though so much pain for nothing. I _will _fight for Maxon and Addie, even if I'm breaking the rules when I strike a princess. Daphne, Ana, Clarkson, and Rose wont get the satisfaction of hurting anyone else, for as long as I live.

I feel Clarkson's hands pull on my head, breaking me away from Daphne, but that doesn't stop her from punching me on the jaw, making a loud clicking sound hit my ear. Clarkson's cold eyes are staring daggers into mine, but I don't look away. It's wasn't a lie when I told myself that I wasn't scared of him. Without his crown, he's nothing more than a bully, thinking that it is alright to make other's suffer so you are able to feel better. I won't be the one to give him satisfaction though.

" How dare you?" Clarkson spits.

" How dare I?" I question. " I'm not the sick king who beats his son for some sick amusement." I turn my head to face Maxon who's brown eyes are locked on mine. His face is almost paper white, and more blood if coming from his back. Addie doesn't look as bad as Maxon does, and I'm a bit happy for that.

I feel the kings cold hand on my cheek for a split second as he slaps me, giving a dark chuckle after. A chill run's down my body making me almost forget about the pain that is running through my whole body. " You won't get away with this." my voice is now shaking, just like the rest of my body, but I have to remain strong, not for myself, but for Maxon and Addie.

" America, my Dear, I'm the king. I've already gotten away with it." his voice is growing colder and colder by the minute.

" I am _not _your Dear." I spit as my eyes flash with anger. The king chuckles again, and as his eyes closed, I slowly tried to make my way towards Maxon. If I was just a few more inches closer, I would be able to tough his pale face, I would be able to show him relief him with my tough, telling him that everything is going to be alright. That we are going to get though all of this together. That through out all of this, he and I will still be the perfect _us. _

Before I am close enough to tough him, my hand is kicked my Ana who has a smug look on her face. " You should have listened to me America. It wouldn't have cost Maxon and Addie as much pain."

" Why are you doing this?" I ask. My eyes meet Rose's and for a spilt second I can see a bit of sadness but it's quickly removed with a glare. Did she ever re-thing what she had done to her daughter? No, if she did, she would be nice to Addie, she wouldn't still be fooling around with Clarkson right now. For a moment I wonder how many affair the king must have. He is away from Illea and Queen Amberly most of the year, could he have more that one Mistress?

" Because you need to keep quite America, and if hurting Maxon is the only way that will get things through to you, then so be it." With that they all started to leave the room, leaving me and Fray still frozen. " I'd watch my next move America." With that they all leave the room and Fray come's running towards me. A heat of anger washes over me. Why the Hell didn't she try to do anything? I wan here, fighting for my friends, her friends and she was just standing there, unable to say a word of help me in anyway possible. She was supposed to be our friend.

" I'm so sorry America." she says, her face a red from crying. Some of my anger leaves me, but I can't help but wonder why she didn't bother with helping is. I'll have to ask later on.

" A-America." Maxon mumbles. Looking up I see him trying to get up, but falling back down again. I crawl my way over to him, cupping his face and bringing my lips over to his. The kiss is shot, but hear comes over us.

" Everything's going to be alright Maxon." I say as a tear slides down my cheek. " I love you."

Maxon lets out a small gasp before smiling. " Say it again America, please."

I can't help but laugh at his plead, but do as he says. " I love you Maxon."

" I love you too America Singer."

**Did anyone read the pilot for the Selection? I am just so mad, they made Maxon a manwhore, and America is supposed to have RED hair, NOT BLOND!**


	15. NOTE

In case you missed the insanity today, I have some news for you! First, if you head over to , you can read the first three chapters of The Queen, which will be out December 2, 2014.

Second, we are writing a fourth novella about Marlee entitled The Favorite! The Queen and The Favorite will be out in a paperback bind up early 2015!

BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!

I'm so pleased to announce that we are writing TWO MORE FULL LENGTH SELECTION NOVELS! The first of the, entitled The Heir, will be out Spring 2015!

I hope you guys are just as excited as I am! More to come soon!

**YESSSS! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!**


	16. Chapter 16

_" America, America." Maxon calls out to me. _

_I look around, trying to spot him but I cant. He call's out to me again, fear and panic in his once calm voice. I know what's coming, and I have to find him before someone else does. The game has only begun, and Maxon's safety is on the line. _

_Not wasting another moment start to run, not knowing where my feet are taking me. I run for what feels like an eternity, and when I finally stop, I am facing a door that I know all to well. Taking a deep breath I turn the nob to see something that makes my stomach twist. _

_I'm on the ground, my back soaking with blood and a whip coming down at my body. My cries are ear shattering and the look that I give is murderous. I call for help, but nothing escapes my mouth. Standing there helpless I watch as I get whipped, and as my heart shatters. _Why, why is this happening? _I ask myself._

_" Maxon, stop this." I finally yell out. " This isn't you." _

_He hears my words, I know that he does, but he doesn't stop. As he keeps going, it look's as if he is enjoying himself. No, this isn't Maxon, it can't be the Maxon that I know and love. Maxon isn't monster who enjoys to watch other people suffer._

_" Why?" I whisper._

_" Why?" to my surprise he answers back, though his voice has grown cold, and nothing like it's former self. " I loved you America Singer, I love you and trusted you. All I ever asked for was that you returned my feelings, but no." he laughs a humorless laugh that sends a shiver down my body._

_" What are you talking about Maxon, I do love you." tears are starting to spill down my face, and I hate the fact that I am being so weak right now. This isn't me, and this know isn't Maxon. It just couldn't be!Everything happens so quickly, and I don't know what happened until the pain is stained on my face, and Maxon's hand is only inches from my cheek. I gasp from both the pain and the surprise. _

_" I'm done with your games. America." _


End file.
